We Shouldn't Be Doing This
by Ghouse89
Summary: Batman/Wonder woman X-over. What happens when Bruce and Diana find solace in each other as distractions, even if it's only for a while? Read and Review, if you dare.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one:_ **We shouldn't be doing this**

**This is a relationship that I feel would be really cool if it could happen. This is basically my take on how it would start out. I rated it M just in case, but there's hardly anything explicit in it. Read on.**

The vehicle sped incongruously toward its destination, the roar of the engine almost acting as a calming sound to the driver. Maybe because it was the main din he had heard at every dawn when he usually returned to his domicile; it signified the end of patrol, the period of rest from subduing criminals and lowlifes. But then, it was also a hated sound because he detested having to revert back to the status quo. Normalcy had slowly started to fill him with a quiet dread. He honestly felt more alive when he was striking fear into the hearts of lawbreakers. And at this particular time and on this particular night, he had another reason to dread going home. The car maneuvered a slightly uneven scape and swiftly made its entry into a clandestine cave. Seconds later, the car gently eased up its pace as came to its destination: the Bat cave. Bruce Wayne, the billionaire who beat up felons at night, came out of the automobile once it was parked. He slowly trudged toward his trusted butler and confidant, Alfred, who at the moment tried unsuccessfully, to hide his concern at his master's visage.

"Rough night, Sir?", Alfred asked, with a healthy mix of sarcasm and worry. It was only able to evoke a grunt from the costume clad crime fighter. "I suppose it's straight to bed till further notice, isn't it Master Bruce?" The cowl that hid his identity was swiftly pulled off and tossed aside as he continued to walk unabated to the elevator that rose up into the mansion.

"Make a note, Alfred. The CrossBones Gang has upped their tech—not to mention their combat techniques". He heard as Alfred began to say something in regard to his last statement, but it was lost on him as he entered the lift and began his ascent. Sauntering through the darkened corridors of his abode that seemed to mirror his mind at the moment, he eventually reached his bedroom door, hesitating a little before going inside. The moonlight descended in through the windows that faced the foot of his bed, and the room was further illuminated incessantly by short bursts of lightening that preceded booming thunderclaps. In moments, he had painstakingly removed the costume that represented a persona that haunted him and kept certain ghosts away at the same time, leaving his nudity exposed briefly by the continued flashes of lightening that were now punctuations for a steady stream of rain from a thunderstorm. He now stood in front of the mirror, gazing at his new wounds and bruises, their freshness distorting the appearance of others that had almost healed. He sighed as he heard his bedroom windows open to his left, closing his eyes and hoping it was not who he knew it was, hoping for something he knew could not possibly be otherwise.

His head slowly turned to make out the dark silhouette of a woman, standing unmoving in front of windows that she had now closed. Her hair, dark and luscious and presently wet, fell around her shoulders and behind her back, drenched from the downpour. This caused most of her golden tiara to be obscured slightly from view, as well as a part of her beautiful face. She stood somewhat defiantly, as if silently daring Bruce to make it known that she was not wanted. His impassive expression did very well to conceal the tug of war between desire and resistance that went on in his mind. The very sight of her endued him with a fire, a burning heat that was almost as strong as his need for vigilantism. He clenched his fists and searched within himself for some sort of strength against these…."unorthodox" feelings.

"May I come in, Bruce?", she inquired, and Bruce could tell, even though he couldn't see her face, that she was smirking. He walked a bit closer to her, the only thing separating them being a few feet and the darkness in between, the latter which continued to dance with the flashes of lightning. He stood unashamed, seeking to make what he would say next, sound more confident than he felt. 'You shouldn't be here, Diana", his teeth almost clenching as he forced himself to say it, noting that his proximity to her made it harder. "The first time was a mistake. We were both…_vulnerable_. The second and third times happened because of the first, because we didn't want to be alone and wanted to spend time in someone's arms, even if it was just for a while. But it's best if we stop now, if we…..Diana, please stop….just—_please_". He had trailed off the point and had started pleading with her to no avail as she started to remove her clothing and in short, tension filled seconds, she had taken off her red vest and boots, tiara and starred blue underwear. All she had on her soaked figure now were her wrist band bracelets and golden belt, forcing Bruce to close his eyes in frustration after taking one look at her. _Damn the bodily perfection of this goddess_, he thought.

"Bruce, I know what you're thinking; that this should _not_ be happening. But the truth is—I cannot stop thinking about you. How you _feel_, how you _taste_, how you _smell_— it is simply indulgence, one that is justified by our present needs and status as adults who are capable of making their own decisions". By this time she had closed the distance that had parted them and had gently placed her two hands on his burly chest. She saw as he flinched slightly at the icy touch of her wristbands, his eyes still shut tight, against the sight of her and the temptation she brought along with her. Their bodies were basically pressed against each other now, and she noticed with silent amazement that despite that, his manhood still remained unexcited. She smiled to herself as she considered the self control of this man who set her body on fire. _He is not even a superhuman_, _like those of us in the League_, she thought, _so where does he summon the inner strength and willpower that most of us do not even possess? _Using one of her hands, she brought his head forward ever so slightly as she leaned forward a bit so as to whisper in his ear. "Bruce", she whispered hoarsely, huskily, "please, come and let us explore this _passion_ together". Her lips departed from his ear and made their way down to his neck, where they embraced it with a tender fervor. He gritted his teeth more severely than before as he felt his defenses melt away, allowing him to give in against his better judgment. He suddenly grabbed her possessively and lifted her in the air, throwing her upon his bed. He was sure that he wouldn't remember the next few hours, his thoughts caked with lust as he crawled on the bed to meet her, engaging her in a fierce kiss that dropped all inhibition. She moaned eagerly into his mouth, her hands travelling across his back and through his hair as her legs wrapped around him. They then proceeded to do what they meant to do—lose themselves in each other. Even if it was just for a while.

If you like this, you should read and review. That would be nice. I was thinking of doing this as a stand alone story, but i think I'm going to turn it into a multi chapter thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Leave me alone

**So, I've decided to continue this story. Well, mainly for me though. I really like where the story is going. I've planned out about three more chapters and I must say—I will be ignoring DC main canon, for all intents and purposes. But I will also be loosely referencing certain DC events that are imperative to my story. Also, you'll have to forgive me if my DC knowledge is not so accurate. I'm more of a Marvel guy, but DC is a close second. Plus it's really hard for me to get my hands on comics sometimes, so it's hard to be current. But I digress—continue on and review if you like.**

The Daily Planet reporter stood near the huge glass panels on the walls of the JLA Watchtower satellite, lost in his own thoughts, staring into the vastness of space. Even now, as Superman, the hero that many considered as the next best thing after God, he still felt that despite whatever power he possessed, it paled and became insignificant when he considered the entirety of the cosmos. His thoughts now drifted back to a time long ago when he had thought himself a murderer who had taken a man's life—even though he was not really himself at the time—which had led him to exile himself into the boundless confines of the universe. He shuddered when he recalled just how alone he had felt, flying through the ether, searching for a place to call his own whilst subconsciously seeking redemption.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone enter into the room and walk towards him. The fact that none of the league were supposed to be here at the moment gave him a clue as to who it was. "You do know that it's night on earth, don't you?" he asked, his gaze unyielding from the immense nature of outer space that captured his attention. "Shouldn't you be in Gotham doing what you usually do?"

"I'm anticipating a quiet night. Besides, Nightwing, Robin or any of the others can handle it today if anything goes wrong". Bruce had come to stand beside Clark, joining him in his regard of the beauty of the star filled space. Clark turned to look at Bruce, slightly shocked at his opting out of vigilantism for the night. Even with the cowl on, one could tell that Bruce was one of the most serious people you could possibly know. Possibly _**the**_ most serious person that Clark knew. He chuckled. Even Darkseid smiled more than Batman did.

Something however caught Clark's eye before he turned back to his star-gazing; Bruce seemed to be massaging his shoulder. _Odd_, Superman thought, _I've never seen Bruce pay that much attention to an injury gotten from the 'job'_. After bandaging and tending to them, he usually didn't give them another thought, inwardly thinking it would be weak to do so.

"Something wrong with your shoulder?" he inquired, expecting an evasion as per usual.

"Occupational hazard" Bruce grunted.

"Riiiiight" Clark said, showing his suspicion that there was something about the cause of that particular grievance. That was not all that caught his eye. He noticed that Bruce seemed to be…distracted. And distraction did not describe the constantly focused mind of the Batman. Even his enemies could tell you that. His suspicion grew larger, while Bruce's mind fleeted with memories of how Diana had hungrily pulled him to herself the previous night, and inadvertently bruised his shoulder with super strength in the spur of the moment.

"There's something bothering you, isn't there?" Clark just couldn't hold the curiosity in anymore.

"Am I to presume that you've added telepathy to your numerous abilities?" Bruce asked in return.

"So there _**is**_ something bothering you".

"All except for one, every sentence you've said to me has been a question. Am I being interrogated?"

"I'm gonna guess and say that you're up here now to avoid somebody. And that means you really want to avoid them if you'd give up a night of crime fighting and—"

"Kent" Bruce said, his voice firm and final, its intent clear to Clark. "Fine. I'll stop prying. Sorry". Clarks apology set off a silence that left them both feeling quite uncomfortable, until he decided to break it. "So, any news about that new gang, the CrossBones or any luck finding their leader or—"

"Poison Ivy"

"Excuse me?"

"The gang leader is Poison Ivy. It became pretty obvious after one of them had told me that it's all in the name. CrossBones, as in crossbones and skulls as in the euphemistic symbol for poison"

"Hmm. And it must have taken you, what, all of a whole three minutes to figure that out I guess"

The corners of Bruce's mouth turned up slightly. "Forty five seconds"

"Now that's just showing off. Any clue as to what their endgame is—or rather, _her_ endgame is?"

"Several questions present themselves" Bruce's expression had become stoic once more. He never joked about crime. "One: where did she hire the muscle? The men I've fought were adept and skilled; taught by someone with an armed forces background. I've noticed military improvisations in their martial arts technique. Two: what is she after? The gang has gone for a bank and a museum but once, they were simply on a premeditated assault. Government official. Three: why the need to riddle it? Is she working with the Riddler, is this some new amusement for her or is there some other far more sinister reason?"

"How can you tell that the men aren't simply under her spell?"

Bruce shook his head. "That's not the case now. The appearance of men slave to the charms of Ivy is much more zombified, mechanical even, and their speech is a bit more robotic"

"I see" Clark said, satisfied with Bruce's analysis. The man was not wrong that often, he could give him that much. The silence, not as discomfiting as before, resumed and they both stood looking out the glass panels each in their own thoughts.

"But really", Clark said suddenly, turning to scrutinize Bruce once more "is it Selina? Talia, maybe?".

The only answer that emanated from Bruce was an annoyed, resigned sigh.

The man in black jumpsuit garb with a green crossbones sign on the chest, felt his jaw shift with incredible force as a gloved fist connected with it. Lifted off his feet for a few seconds, he fell backwards sprawled on the ground as more men dressed like him ran past him to meet the aggressor who had dealt him the blow. He massaged his mandible, thanking God that it wasn't broken. But judging from the sounds he was hearing as his fellow henchmen attacked the Batman, some of them wouldn't be so lucky.

The Dark Knight delivered a kick to one's chest and vividly heard his sternum shatter, reaching back in time to instinctively catch the hand of another who had thought to sneak up behind him. Utilizing a complex judo throw, he hurled him into more of his friends that were charging at him, sending them toppling over. They had been trying to raid a warehouse that was known to belong to the Penguin. The fact that he was protecting Penguin's merchandise put a bad taste in his mouth. But breaking the law was the breaking the law. Favoritism could not be shown. He was now engaged in hand to hand combat with one of the men and was quick enough to duck when the man backed away from his high kick and responded with a rapid taekwondo spin kick. As he bent low, he grabbed the man's remaining leg still rooted to the ground and pulled, sending the man to the floor—hard. A brutal jab to his face knocked him out to make sure he wouldn't rise again. The rest kept coming at him, baffled at how one man was so swift, so relentless to keep them all at bay, even when they attacked as a group. Punches, kicks, elbows—the Dark Knight's fury resulted in him being little more than a blur to these experienced men. Bones were broken, bruises were formed—and Bruce was just getting warmed up.

After disposing of one of them, he spun round and dove for another, hoping to pin him to the floor and send him into the throes of oblivion. He was slightly startled when the figure was swiftly taken from his view at a speed that left him confidant of metahuman involvement. He had turned his grabbing dive into a graceful roll, instantly on his feet albeit in a crouch, turning behind him to see who had joined the fray. His recognition of the person twisted his face into a grimace of annoyance. _Damn her_, he thought.

Holding a squirming man, hovering a few feet in the air, Diana was true to her title and indeed looked the part of a goddess. Her tiara gleamed in the moonlit night, as did her lasso, belt and plated red vest. The five remaining men still standing split themselves into two groups; one to focus on Bruce and one to focus on Diana. Two of them rushed Bruce and the other three menacingly advanced toward Diana brandishing weaponry. Diana tried to reason with them despite the readiness to kill she spied in their gazes, the man in her single handed chokehold squirming less, obviously losing breath.

"It would do you all good to cease this foolish activity" she warned, dropping the now unconscious man in her hands to the floor. Batman listened to her vain pleas, easily besting the two thugs engaging him with a harsh chop to one's jugular, making him vomit blood and pass out, and a grabbing of the others leg in a mistimed kick that allowed him to lift the hooligan off the ground and slam him to the floor on his back, taking him out for the count as well. He turned expectantly toward Wonder woman, a bit fazed to see the three men slumped against one another, tied together by her lasso.

"Bruce, are you okay?" she said, the concern transparent in her voice. Bruce however, was not feeling the same emotions she was. "What are you doing here?" he growled, taking her aback a bit.

"I am fine as well" she said icily, tone heavy with sarcasm. It didn't last long though, as she quickly became gentle and soft the next moment. "I missed you yesterday", she continued removing her lasso from around the sleeping man pile. "Where were you?"

"At the JLA watchtower"

"But you were not supposed to be there just as we were" she muttered confusedly.

"And you were not supposed to be at my house!" he shouted, shaking her with his suddenness. He had hurt her. He looked at the sad, bewildered expression on her face, the one that said, '_Why are you doing this_, _Bruce?_' His own angered countenance softened somewhat but just barely, signifying his own form of apology. Sirens blared in the distance. The cops would be all over the place in minutes.

He turned to walk away from her, talking in a low voice that she could hear. "Leave me alone, Diana. Just…leave me alone" He took no more than a few steps when he felt her reaching for his arm. He decided to not resist. "Bruce" she cooed, her voice tender and alluring. "Please, talk to me. What have I done wrong? Have I angered you?"

He didn't bother turning to meet her face to face. He did however respond in a calmer manner, owing her at least that much. "No. You haven't"

"Then tell me what's wrong. Please" An anxiety flooded her voice, making it come out pained. She stepped closer to him, her hands on his shoulders as she all but resisted the urge to rest her head on the back of his neck. Once again Bruce fought the feelings welling up inside of him, his eyes closed, his jaw stiff with determination. Any weaker and he would have ravished her right there on the spot.

"I…I can't, Diana. I just…can't" he admitted, his voice heavy with emotion and anguish. "I can't get close"

"Why not?" she queried, hoping that he would open up to her. But this was Bruce. She was getting her hopes up for nothing. She closed her eyes as well, as the sirens got closer by the second. Her hands that were anchored on his shoulders suddenly fell to her sides, and she opened her eyes moments later, only for him to be gone, disappeared into the shadows. She sighed miserably, allowing the gift of Hermes to take her away from the hold that gravity exercised over mortals. She couldn't help but think as she soared away that she understood men no better than the day she left Themyscira for this world. The one thing that she did understand better though—was a yearning heart.

**So there! Next chapter, I'll try and go back to the past to see when Bruce and Diana started their "liaisons", also revealing when it was that Diana started falling for Bruce. If the Batman here seems a bit cruel, that's my fault. That's how I figure he would be. Plus , it's not like he doesn't have strong feelings for Diana, it's just that—he's the freakin' Dark Knight, for Pete's sakes! But over time, he'll go through some subtle but important changes so keep readin' the story and find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

_The truth is that…I actually once thought about canning this fic. I didn't see the point of continuing something that people weren't really interested in. The thing about me is that I don't need to get three hundred reviews to keep at a story. Three or four is basically enough. And I have to say that though I got about that number, it was really the quality of the reviews that reminded me of the real reason we write these stories on this site –because even one person may like it as much as I enjoy writing it. I gotta say…that's reason enough for me._

Chapter Three: What went wrong?

"That impudent, ungrateful whelp!" Hippolyta screeched, piercing the silence of the Forest of Paradise Island. "It is not enough that he would deny the affection of an Amazon, but to scorn her so impetuously—when that Amazon is none other than a princess, my daughter, Diana? A thousand miseries upon him!"

Diana sighed as she listened to her mother spew affront after affront against Bruce, which had started after she had relayed her plight, seeking merely a sympathetic ear. She seemed to have forgotten that Diana was even there and was very much still preoccupied with the slurs pouring out of her mouth. _So much for the calming effect of a walk through the forest_, Diana thought. "Mother—" Diana started, hoping to shake her out of her monologue which was caked with aspersions. "No!" Hippolyta countered, apparently still seething. "What this-this man has done to you is nothing short of atrocious!"

"But Mother—" Diana began pleadingly, yet again.

"Still your tongue, daughter! It seems that your affection for this brute of a man has wrought confusion upon your mind! It has blinded you to the manner in which—"

"Mother!"

Hippolyta stared at her daughter in surprise, finally startled out of her reverie. Diana's face was glowing with annoyance but it slowly softened into a pleading look. Hippolyta, realizing what she had been doing, breathed out deeply and began to walk back toward her daughter. "Oh, Diana. My beautiful Diana. I am so sorry. Here I am ignoring you when all I wanted was to give you comfort. But you must understand—this…"_**relationship**_" that you have with this Bruce…it angers me. Being an Amazon, I would prefer it if you did not give a single man your love and remained as your sisters. But you have and I cannot stop you from doing so" By now, Diana was wrapped in her mother's embrace, crying softly with her head nestled on Hippolyta's shoulder.

"But what really pains me is not the relationship itself but what it has manifested into. This man is lucky enough to be loved by an Amazon, a princess for that matter—and the only way he responds to such love is to scorn it? It baffles me, Diana. Does he desire women? I have heard reports from man's world of men that desire other men, being on the increase in numbers in the past decade".

Through tears, Diana was still able to see humor in her mother's words and let out a weak laugh. "I sincerely doubt that Bruce is 'gay', mother"

Hippolyta was glad that her daughter was feeling good enough to laugh, seeing as nothing could ever come of the depression she came to Themyscira with. The very feeling of her being home would be therapeutic enough. But she feared how her daughter would fare if she were to leave as soon as she came. "Diana, is it wise for you to leave so soon? Maybe for a while you should remain here with your sisters and I"

Shaking her head as she pulled away from her mother, she used her hands to clean the tears that would not cease welling up. "I can't, mother. I have a meeting with the core members of the Justice League this evening. I can't afford to miss it"

"Well, you can't blame me for trying" Hippolyta said, stroking her daughters hair to provide further comfort. A silence engulfed them as they realized the need for words to cease momentarily. Diana simply gazed into the distance contemplating her quandary while her mother simply looked at her, understanding her grief and being sad about not being able to do anything about it.

"I…I have fallen in love…with a man who does not love me" Diana suddenly mused out loud, the tears threatening to begin afresh.

"Nonsense, Diana. You've told me on prior occasion that he is not a man who is in touch with his emotions. Maybe time is all he needs"

"…Maybe" Diana reluctantly agreed. "But in the mean time, he continues to hurt me. A part of me doesn't think that I can take much more of it. But another part, an unwavering part that will not let up, convinces me that I could wait forever if only it meant that he would acknowledge my feelings in the end"

"Well, if your love is meant to be, it will stand the test of time. If it isn't then you will have nothing to worry about as it will fade on its own" Hippolyta reassured her.

Laughing bitterly, Diana considered what her mother had said. "Yes, it may last but what if it lasts…and is unrequited? What will happen then?" Another wave of silence overcame them as Hippolyta thought about her daughter's rhetorical question that despite itself, demanded an answer as quick as possible. Letting loose a defeated sigh, Diana let her head come to rest again on her mother's shoulder. She was grateful that her mother let the quiet continue and found herself drifting off into the midst of thoughts and memories from the past, of the time when her current problems with Bruce arose…

[A year earlier]

"Don't tell me that the great Princess of Themyscira can't handle another drink"

"Bring it on, Bruce. Dark Knight or not, I don't think it'll be hard to drink you under the table"

Diana actually began to think that her face would hurt the next morning because of the way that she had been grinning all night. Today being her birthday, she had been overwhelmed by 'well wishes' from virtually every hero that she had come across. Surprised that they all knew what today meant to her, she had to at least admit to herself that she was particularly elated to see that the heroes that were closest to her, noticed as well. But the best part was when Bruce had invited her over to his Mansion for dinner and drinks. It was to her surprise that they had grown even closer than before over the past few months and the very thought of his company delighted the Princess. So even though she was all fancied up in a strapless gown and stunning black heels, which was complemented in style by Bruce's tux, she didn't think that she could ever feel more natural, comfortable and at ease with any other person who was a hero.

"You know, I've never even asked but, do they have alcohol on Themyscira?"

Her responsive giggle was a bit too inelegant but a grunt later, she regained her composure and grace once again, despite being unable to wipe that goddamn persistent smile off her face. "Actually, we do have alcohol" she admitted as she reached for the glass Bruce had refilled. "Fermentation is a universal process, I guess. But our consumption of it is much more respectful of its ability to render one…stupefied." Downing more than half of her glass a single gulp, Diana could not help but savor the taste at the end as she reasoned Bruce's choice of wine for the evening and its apparent impeccability. At the very same moment, she noticed how his bemused expression made him look even more handsome than he usually was. Making a mental note to tell him that he ought to smile more, she paused as her gaze went from his features to her drink, attempting to gather the courage to talk to him about her views on their current relationship.

In the end, she decided to just jump right in. "Can I ask a question, Bruce?" she asked, her voice uncharacteristically low.

"Fire away" he encouraged.

For her, it was really a make or break situation. "Well…do you ever…y'know…think about us? Well, specifically about that time that we considered deepening our relationship?" She held her breath as she awaited the answer, hoping that her inquiry wasn't causing him discomfort, which was the last thing that she wanted to do.

Luckily, the Dark Knight took the question in stride, chuckling slightly before thinking for a bit about that time long ago when he and Diana could not deny their attraction to one another. "I suppose that it's crossed my mind once or twice. But the fact that we're such good friends now has made me realize that we made the best choice in keeping it platonic" In response, Diana gave a thin smile that masked a disappointment; she had expected Bruce to be evasive, but his informative yet vague answer was worse because it allowed for the matter to be abandoned. After seconds of what would surely translate further into an awkward silence, Diana had her hopes renewed when Bruce decided to ask a question of his own out of the blue. "…What did you find so attractive about me anyway?"

Diana's face lit up with a satisfied smirk. "Why are you asking?" she inquired teasingly.

"Just curious, I guess" Bruce revealed, in all sincerity. For a moment, Diana considered her reason, turning it over in her head as she doubted her ability to express it accurately. When she finally spoke, she couldn't bear to look Bruce in the eye, suspecting that her gaze would betray her true feelings. "…I could say that it was because of the fact that you were…that you are…a warrior; one worthy of praise even in a place like Themyscira. But I think the real reason was that…I saw the strength, will and nobility in you, and I must say…I've seen nothing like it since, Bruce. Nothing"

"Hmm. Kind words, Diana…but they do seem to be more flattery than fact" he said, with a modesty that sounded to the trained ear like it had been practiced.

"Oh please. You know it's true. I wouldn't be surprised if after this nightcap, you would still insist on patrolling the streets of Gotham" she surmised. "In fact, I don't think that I'm that far from the truth. You've had, what—two glasses? As opposed to my five, it would seem as though you're holding back." Lifting up her glass slightly to emphasize her point, she half expected Bruce to make a perfect excuse, and this only compounded her surprise when his effectively misleading "Bruce Wayne" demeanor fell away and she was met with the hard, cold stare of the Bat. Even to an Amazon warrior with God-like power, it still was able to send considerable chills running up her spine. Even the voice he enunciated with seconds later was different; it was gruffer, hoarser. "The people of this city need me, Diana"

"But it's wrong for _you_ to need someone and be dedicated to your cause, isn't it?" she said, hoping to point out the irony to him. "The people of Gotham city deserve to be happy but not their valiant protector, right?"

"Diana…"

"I know, I know, we've had this very same conversation several times before, so much so that it's become a cliché. But I would really love to understand it" Diana had been sitting closely beside Bruce, with both of them on one side along his grandiose table that took up most of the dining area. Her position next to Bruce enabled her to surreptitiously lean towards him whilst introducing him to her touch by placing a hand over his own as it lay on the table. "Bruce…I already know the famous reason **why** you won't get close to anyone. I don't really care about that. I want to know…what you feel right now…when you're with someone special…when you're with me." Their faces were now inches apart, and their eyes were locked in a stare that literally rendered everything about them frivolous and unimportant for the time being. Inside her, Diana swelled with pride at how she had somehow stalemated the Dark Knight himself with a few well placed words and an intent look. Even though Bruce's expression hadn't changed, he still seemed to be choosing his next words carefully in his mind. "I feel…I feel as though nothing else should matter at the moment" he acknowledged, still a bit tentative as to where it was all leading to.

Diana's next actions wholly clarified it for him. "Then don't over think it. The fact that you feel like that should be enough" she said, ending her shared thoughts by gracefully capturing Bruce's lips against her own. She knew that she had it made it this far only because Bruce really did feel something for her. If he hadn't, all her efforts would've been futile. Finishing their erstwhile cautious kiss with some measure of passion, they parted only to resume their former position of looking intently at each other. The only thing different this time around was the smirk on Bruce's face. "Wow. You sure move fast don't you, Princess?"

An equally satisfied grin also adorned her features. "How could I not? It was easy once I got you drunk" she whispered jokingly. Again, they both gave in to their overwhelming desire for each other and kissed for the second time, deepening it with each moment, impossibly mixing fervor and tenderness, effectively losing themselves in one another.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_I think that that's the only way that Diana could tempt Bruce to give their attraction for one another a try –by convincing him that the moment is all that matters. Bruce oft sees relationships as a long time things that'll interrupt his mission but if made to think that it was just something that's to be acted upon at the instance, he might actually just give his desires a try. Of course Diana is doing it to draw him in for the long haul, but we all know how well that worked out. I'll definitely explore that in depth in further chapters._

_In other news, I used the word 'oft' above…which makes me a total douche._


End file.
